


Role reversal

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Femdom, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, probs the only dom!Byleth and sub!El I'll ever write tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: “You dare speak to me like that? I can have your head for such insolence!” Edelgard protested as she raised her voice. Yet her voice still came slightly shaky, a clear sign that she was failing to intimidate Byleth and was losing all power over the situation, if she even had any to begin with.“You want my head?” Byleth chuckled lowly, “then be a good girl and beg for it, and I might consider.”





	Role reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Byleth as a dom was so odd but I still wanted to try it.  
El is a bratty sub in the very LEAST though. Tiny emperor doesn't easily yield and that's a fact.
> 
> Also before anyone asks why I usually use the 'empress' term for Edelgard but I mix it with 'emperor' in this one is because 'empress' is technically the correct term (at least outside the game universe), and in my mind 'emperor' was more of a title El used to be more intimidating to her foes. I know more characters use her 'emperor' title outside that context implying that the correct title is 'emperor' regardless of the gender of the person but that's just how I want to see it and I'm gonna stick with it.

Inside her quiet study, Edelgard sat at her desk, thinking to herself.  
She listened to the rain outside as she became more and more lost in her own thoughts.  
Everything was calm, until a loud noise made the empress jump.  
Her door had swung open without a single knock to warn of the intrusion. Without saying a single word, Byleth entered and immediately closed the door behind her, locking it.

“What is the meaning of this? Did I give you permission to enter?” Edelgard warned the other woman, as she got up from her desk.

Byleth, however, was still unresponsive. The mercenary fearlessly walked up to Edelgard, who refused to move. Yet, as much as Edelgard tried to stand dominant, Byleth easily pushed her so that Edelgard’s back was pressed against the wall behind her.  
Despite growing slightly taller since her days as Byleth’s student, Edelgard was still much shorter than the other woman, and the fact that Byleth was currently wearing high heels while Edelgard wasn’t certainly didn’t help the empress. The shorter woman found herself desperately trying to intimidate Byleth, who towered over the empress so tall that Edelgard was forced to lift her head up just to meet her eyes. Still, Edelgard refused to yield, trying her best to keep a stern expression.

“What do you think you’re doing? I’m your emperor! How dare you-“

Edelgard was interrupted by Byleth’s arms falling to the sides of the empress’s face, blocking Edelgard’s possible exits and trapping the already cornered woman.  
Byleth merely looked down at her and licked her lips in delight, taking in the sight of a very frustrated Edelgard.

“I’m here to claim my reward, my lovely empress” Byleth whispered in Edelgard’s ear, purposely changing her self-proclaimed title to ire the woman even more and causing Edelgard to burn red with embarrassment.

“You dare speak to me like that? I can have your head for such insolence!” Edelgard protested as she raised her voice. Yet her voice still came slightly shaky, a clear sign that she was failing to intimidate Byleth and was losing all power over the situation, if she even had any to begin with.

“You want my head?” Byleth chuckled lowly, “then be a good girl and beg for it, and I might consider.”

She felt Byleth’s hand softly brush a strand of her hair behind her ear, and almost wished to give in to her touches.  
But Edelgard hated to admit that she was losing control. Still, ever stubbornly defiant, she refused give in.  
Her hands moved to grab Byleth, but Byleth managed to grab Edelgard’s wrists before they touched her.

“I don’t think so, dear” Byleth mocked as she pinned Edelgard’s hands to her sides. 

Before Edelgard could make another threat, Byleth’s mouth was on Edelgard’s neck, suckling to leave hickeys. The empress weakly protested before her protests turned to pleasured moans as Byleth ravaged her neck with love bites. Once satisfied, Byleth pulled away, leaving a breathless Edelgard glaring at her.

“Now everyone who looks at you will know their emperor belongs to me” Byleth purred, finally letting go of Edelgard’s wrists so she could undress Edelgard from her regal clothes.

She removed Edelgard’s cape, letting it fall to the floor and kicking it aside. Edelgard stared down at the discarded cape, the symbol of the empire proudly sewn in gold against the red silk now reduced to this. Yet she didn’t have time to complain, as Byleth cupped her face, forcing Edelgard to look back at her.

“You’re not an emperor here” Byleth told her in a low voice “here, you’re just mine.”

Byleth tugged at Edelgard’s crown.

“Mine” she growled once again, possessively, before she removed Edelgard’s crown from her head. She threw it aside, and moved her hands to untie the laces of Edelgard’s shirt.

“All mine” she murmured against the soft skin of Edelgard’s breast, once the shirt was ripped open and her mouth was on her creamy skin.

Edelgard couldn’t stop the moans from escaping her mouth as Byleth’s mouth traced the scars on her torso, leaving a trail of hungry kisses behind. As she did so, Byleth’s hands moved to undo Edelgard’s pants, blindly tugging and desperate to remove her clothes, occasionally groping sensitive spots.  
When Byleth managed to get Edelgard half naked, her shirt wide open and her pants around her knees, she pulled away to take in the sight. 

“Lie down on the cape” Byleth demanded after, pointing to the cape lying on the floor. The very same one with the empire’s proud golden sigil, the symbol of Edelgard’s power that was only second to her crown. Edelgard turned red upon realizing that Byleth wanted to do.

“I’ll take you on the cape, or I won’t take you at all. I’m not repeating myself again” Byleth warned.

Defeated, and embarrassed beyond belief, Edelgard decided to comply. She lay down on her stomach on top of the spread out cape on the floor, her cheeks burning in shame. She tried to hide her face from Byleth’s view, as the mercenary kneeled down behind her.  
Then, she felt Byleth’s fingers playing at her entrance.  
As Byleth teased her folds, Edelgard tried to muffle her moans with her hand.  
Just as desire was starting to build up inside her, she felt Byleth climb on top of her. Her hand was still on Edelgard’s sex, now pushing a couple of fingers inside her, and Byleth’s mouth was pressing kisses on Edelgard’s back and shoulders.  
As Byleth moved her fingers, pumping deeper and faster inside Edelgard, the empress finally gave in and her pleasured noises became louder. Byleth’s mouth stopped kissing after a moment, and she moved so she could whisper in Edelgard’s ear again;

“What would your subjects think, if they saw their precious emperor writhing underneath a simple mercenary…their powerful emperor reduced to a moaning mess and being taken from behind on the floor… “

“Don’t say those things…” Edelgard weakly protested, flushed. Her head was spinning and her hands were gripping the cape harder. She only grew wetter at the thought of how depraved it all was, and Byleth seemed to notice it.

“So sinful…my good girl…but you can’t hide from me…” Byleth murmured against Edelgard’s ear, before gently nibbling down on her earlobe, causing Edelgard moan louder.

Her fingers kept going until Byleth felt Edelgard was close to orgasm. When she felt it, she quickly removed her fingers and wiped them on the cape before Edelgard could finish.

“No! Please! Byleth!” Edelgard cried out, but Byleth ignored her pleas. She pulled back, her mouth slowly travelling from Edelgard’s ear to her shoulder, giving it a gentle kiss before travelling lower and lower in her back. When it finally reached Edelgard’s sex, Byleth’s tongue gave Edelgard’s labia a single, slow lick.

“Beg for me, lovely empress.”

Edelgard was too desperate to protest.

“Byleth, please, take me…”

She gripped the cape again, muffling her pleasure cries as Byleth’s mouth ate her out and filled her desperate need. Byleth fingered herself as her tongue worked on Edelgard, unable to resist touching herself upon hearing her empress’s cute noises of release. Her tongue entered Edelgard as it mimicked her fingers entering herself, finding their pace guided by Edelgard’s voice. The empress merely trembled in ecstasy, and Byleth followed.  
Once Edelgard came and Byleth was satisfied as well, Byleth removed herself and moved up, snuggling with Edelgard as both lay on top of the cape.

“Well? How do you feel?” Edelgard asked Byleth as her fingers played with Byleth’s hair.

“I didn’t dislike it…it was an interesting experience, but also an odd one. I prefer it when you’re the one in charge” Byleth honestly answered, and Edelgard was unable to suppress a laugh.

“Well, I think you did very well, love” Edelgard told her, kissing Byleth’s temple before continuing, “the part involving the cape was unexpected, but I’m not complaining. You are, however, still going to wash it yourself.”

“Not fair, my empress” Byleth jokingly protested, holding Edelgard closer.

“I promise I’ll reward you fairly” Edelgard promised Byleth, smiling “it’s your turn to decide on what to do for our next private play, after all.”


End file.
